Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Calathea roseo picta cultivar xe2x80x98Tanjaxe2x80x99.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calathea plant, botanically known as Calathea roseo picta, and hereinafter referred to by the namae xe2x80x98Tanjaxe2x80x99.
The new Calathea is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Calathea roseo picta cultivar Rosy, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,836. The new Calathea was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant from within a population of plants of the cultivar Rosy in a controlled environment in Schipluiden, The Netherlands during the Fall, 2000. The selection of this plant was based on its attractive leaf coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings taken at Schipluiden, The Netherlands since the Fall, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Calathea are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Tanja have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and/or light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Tanjaxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Tanjaxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright and broad outwardly spreading growth habit.
2. Leaf shape, broadly ovate.
3. Upper leaf surfaces grayed green in color with dark green-colored margins.
4. Lower leaf surfaces dark purple in color.
Plants of the new Calathea are most similar to plants of the parent cultivar, Rosy. However plants of the new Calathea differ primarily from plants of the cultivar Rosy in leaf coloration as plants of the cultivar Rosy have pink and green-colored leaves.